Edward Goes to School
by iwhine86
Summary: Spike hears about a new bounty, and the price is 50,000,000 woolongs! The bounty head is a teacher at an elementary school on Titan, and Ed is sent to school there to get background information...


This is now the third fic that I've started and not yet finished!  
Yes, yes... I should finish one at a time, I know, lol.  
I have already gotten more than five reviews! Thank you to all that reviewed!  
Oh, I spaced the dialogue out so that it'd be easier to read. (one of the reviewers asked me to) hope it helps!  
And also, about Ed being 13 and in 4th grade? That was a mistake on my part... I didn't realize that Ed was 13... and then I saw on a website that she "claims" to be 13. She looks younger than that, though... (to me at least) I think she can pass as a forth grader. Of course, the reason she's excited? She's Ed! Ed is like that! (lol)  
Well, Disclaimer again: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or its characters. I do own this story, and of course the teacher, Miss Jayner, and any students that Ed might encounter.  
Enjoy! ^_^  
(oh and by the way... I edited it to make the bounty larger... someone said it was too small, and I quite agree with that person, I had a feeling it'd be too small, but I didn't really do anything to change it until now.)  
NOW you may enjoy! (lol)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Ein, c'mon! Let's go play!" shouted a jovial voice from down the hall.  
  
A Welsh Corgi jumped up and scurried down to meet the one whose voice had called him.  
  
"EIN!" a long, lanky girl squealed and bent to pick the dog up.  
  
"Ein, Ein, Ein, Ein, Ein...!" she repeated his name with happy innocence and jumped up and down.  
Ein barked, and struggled to get free.  
  
"Edward, don't play in there! I'm watching 'Big Shots'!" a man's voice shouted from another room.  
  
"Awwww, fine then," pouted Edward, who was still playing with the dog. "Ed will play outside!"  
She ran off cheerfully, Ein's backside hanging uncomfortably down as she held onto the front.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Come on, Ein! Let's go play 'pirates'!" she cried, and darted out the door.  
Once outside, Ed spun around, swinging poor Ein by his front legs before throwing him up in the air and catching him.  
Ein barked again.  
Ed looked into his face quizzically.  
  
"Ein, what did you say?" she said and tilted her head sideways.  
She barked.  
Ein barked back.  
  
"Woof woof arf!" she shouted and grinned.  
  
"Ein is so smart! Ein can understand Edward!" she cried.  
Once again she spun him around, threw him up and caught him.  
She hugged him tightly and chanted "Ein, Ein, Ein" until a noise from behind startled her.  
Spike burst through the door.  
  
"ED!" he shouted to her. "Edward, come here, I have to talk to you!"  
She dropped Ein and ran for Spike.  
  
"You have to talk to Edward?" she asked. "ALRIGHT!"  
She spun around singing, "Edward has important business to talk, Ed has to talk impoooortant!"  
  
"Cut it out, Ed, just come inside," Spike told her. "And Ein, too. EEEEEEIN!!!"  
Ein barked and bounded inside.  
Ed, seeing the dog run, fell onto all four legs and ran inside that way, barking the whole way.  
  
"Awrooooooo" she howled.  
Spike shut the door and helped Edward up.  
  
"Now listen, Ed, there's a big bounty on an Elementary school teacher, and we need your help," he said.  
  
"You need Ed's help?" She twirled around. "Edward will heeeeeeelp! Ed's help is neeeeded, Edward will help!"  
  
"Edward, you're going to have to go to the school and pass as a student," he told her.  
Ed's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Ed go to school? ED WILL GO TO SCHOOL!!!" she shouted and danced around. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"  
Faye and Jet peeked in to see what the racket was about and saw Edward dancing around.  
  
"What's she so excited about?" asked Faye.  
  
"I just told her that she'd have to go to school for awhile so that we can catch this teacher for a bounty," he replied.  
"You and I will have to pretend to be her parents."  
Faye stepped back quickly.  
  
"You... and me? Just how much is this guy worth, anyway?" she asked.  
Ed continued dancing around and singing, "school, school, school, school, schooooooool!! Ed will go to schooool!"  
Spike coughed.   
  
"50,000,000," he said. "And it's a she."  
Both Jet and Faye looked up quickly.  
  
"FIFTY MILLION???" they asked, astonished.  
Spike simply nodded his head, as Edward zoomed by, still dancing and unaware of what was going on.  
  
"School! Ed will go to school!" she shouted and bent over to pick up Ein again. "Ein, Edward is going to school!"  
Faye hugged Spike, quickly realized what she was doing, and pulled away.  
  
"Uhh... Faye, we haven't caught her yet! That's the part we have to focus on NOW," said Spike.  
But Faye wasn't listening.  
  
"Ahhhh... let's see, what can we do with fifty million? I know!" She was lost in her dreams, thinking about the many things she could buy with 50,000,000 Woolongs.  
Jet waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Uhh... Faye... you there?" he asked. She continued ranting, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Faaaaaaaye!" Jet shouted in her ear.  
She snapped out of her daydream and looked up.  
  
"Whadya want? I was busy planning my dream vacation," she said, irritated.  
  
"Faye, we need to be thinking about how we're gonna catch her!" Jet firmly told her.  
He turned to Spike.  
  
"What is this woman's name?" he asked.  
  
"Gale Windstorm," replied Spike.  
Faye laughed. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"That is not her real name. It's her false identity," he told her.  
  
"Soo... is that the name she uses as a teacher or what?" asked Faye.  
  
"That's what we have to find out," Spike replied. "EDWARD!"  
Ed stopped dancing and looked up.  
  
"Ed is listening," she said, and grinned.  
  
"Ed, help us hack into the school's computer system and look for the name, Gale Windstorm," he instructed.  
Edward did a backflip, and Spike showed her a picture of Gale.  
  
"Ed will search!" she said as she sat down at her laptop and put on her computer goggles.  
"Searching, searching," she sang as she hacked into the school network, searching for the name of Gale Windstorm.  
Back and forth she rocked, typing away and staring into the computer screen.  
"Ed is searching... OOO!" she cried. "Ed found something!"  
The three others rushed to her computer.  
  
"What, what is it? What did you find?" asked Faye.  
  
Ed read aloud, "Gertrude Jayner, teaches 4th grade at Elm Elementary School on the moon, Titan."  
She turned to Spike, "Is that where I'll be going?"  
  
"Yeah, I told you we need to get inside the school with you posing as a student," he answered.  
  
She squealed, "YIPPEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ELM ELEMENTARYYYYYYYY!!!!!" and almost did another backflip, but Faye held her down.  
  
"Come ON," she said. "What else?"  
Ed turned back to her computer.  
  
"Single, no children-" she started to say, but was cut off by Faye.  
  
"The IMPORTANT stuff, Ed."  
  
"Oh, yes! She is teaching! Classroom 34! Goes by Miss Jayner!!" she shouted excitedly, and grinned.  
Ed jumped up and danced around.  
  
"Miss Jayner, Miss Jayner!!! My teacher is Miss Jayner!" she squealed and jumped around.  
Spike turned to Faye.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Where's the number? I want that fifty million woolongs!" she exclaimed.  
He quickly turned on the video phone and dialed the school's number.  
The principal appeared.  
  
~"hello? Are you enrolling a student?"~  
  
Spike spoke first, "Yes, please. My daughter, Edward is in the 4th grade."  
Faye called to Edward, and Ed stopped dancing for a bit and came over to the video.  
  
"Oooo... are you the principal?" she asked.  
The principal looked at her.  
  
~"Umm... is this your daughter?"~  
  
"Yes, she is," Faye answered. "We're moving to Titan tomorrow, and we'd like to enroll her in Elm Elementary."  
Ed squealed.  
  
"Edward, cut it out!" Spike said and grabbed her.  
Edward hugged him and shrieked, "DADDY!"  
  
"Well, me and my husband heard about Miss Jayner, and we'd like for our daughter to be placed in her class."  
  
~"Miss Jayner, you say?"~ Faye and Spike nodded, and Ed squealed, "Miss JAYNER!!!"  
  
~"Well... I think we can set that up for you (he cast a glance at Edward) but, uhh... do you think that maybe your daughter should be taking some kind of medicine?"~  
Faye sighed as Spike struggled to control Ed.  
  
"We've tried everything, but nothing seems to work," she said dramatically. "She's just too hyper!"  
  
~"well... yes... I can imagine..."~  
Spike dragged Edward away from the screen and let Faye handle the rest.  
She was a good actor, and could lead people into thinking whatever she wanted them to.  
While she worked out the details with the principal of the school, Spike sat down with Edward.  
Ed hugged him.  
  
"DADDY!" she shrieked.  
  
"Now listen, Ed, you need to calm down a bit when you're at school," he said.  
  
"DADDY DADDY DADDY!!"  
  
"EDWARD! CUT IT OUT!"  
She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"If you act too hyper, you'll draw attention to yourself! If you attract too much attention, our cover could be blown, and the money lost, got it?"  
  
"Ed gets it... Edward understands!"  
She jumped up again and hugged him.  
  
"DADDY!"  
Spike sighed and prepared to fly their ship to Titan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ed jumped up and rushed to the window.  
  
"WHEEEEEEE!!! TITAN!!!!!!" she shouted happily.  
  
"Ed, are you sure you're ready for this?" Faye asked.  
Edward did a backflip.  
  
"Ed is ready! Ed will go to school and get big bounty reward!" she shouted.  
Spike pulled her away from the window.  
  
"Ed, you have to stop acting like this! The teacher will... suspect something," he told her.  
Ed grinned at him.  
  
"Edward will be fine! Leave everything to Ed, and biiiig bounty reward for Edward!" she shouted.  
Faye looked at her.  
  
"Edward, the bounty is for US, not just you," she corrected.  
Ed jumped.  
  
"Ed knows that, silly!" she shouted, and began to sing once again. "School for Eeeedward! Edward is going to school!!!"  
Spike turned to Faye.  
  
"Do you think this is a bad idea?" he asked her.  
Faye looked at Ed, who was happily jumping around.  
  
"What choice do we have?" she asked. "It's 50,000,000 Woolongs. It's worth the risk."  
  
"I guess," Spike sighed. He shouted over to Jet, "How much longer?"  
  
"About a half an hour and we'll be landed!" Jet shouted back.  
Ein trotted into the room.  
Edward bent down, picked the dog up and said, "Hear that, Ein? Half of an hour til Ed goes to school!"  
  
"Uhh... Edward?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yes, Faye-Faye?" replied Ed.  
  
"We still have to go and meet your teacher and get approval, and you need to look nice," Faye said.  
Edward jumped up, dropping the dog.  
  
"Edward look nice?"  
  
"Yes, Ed, you need to put some nicer clothes on for the conference," replied Faye.  
  
"oooo!" shouted Ed.  
Faye turned to Spike.  
  
"So, can I buy Ed a dress?" she asked.  
Spike sighed.  
  
"I guess it's necessary, isn't it?" he replied.  
Faye smirked.  
  
"And I might need something nice to wear..."  
  
"NO!" Spike shouted. "I know how you get when buying things!"  
She pouted.  
  
"Please, Spike, pleeease?" she pleaded.  
But Spike held his ground with a firm "NO".  
  
"Well, I have to at least buy something for Edward! Give me SOME money!" she said.  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you," he told her.  
  
"Humph," she grunted and sat down hard on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're landing!" Jet shouted from the pilot's seat.  
  
"YIPPEEEEEEEEE!!!" Ed shouted and twirled around. "Laaaaaanding YAY!!"  
The ship shook and rattled as it hit the ground.  
Jet turned off the engine and faced everyone.  
  
"Let's do this, shall we?" he said.  
Edward jumped up and raced for the door.  
Spike and Faye followed her, and Jet sat down on the couch with a newspaper.  
  
"Have fun, you guys," he shouted after them.  
Spike turned back with a smirk.  
  
"Heh... yeah right," he said and walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
"Well, old pal, it looks like it's just you and me," Jet said to Ein.  
Ein merely looked at him and wagged his tail. (or... that little stub of a tail lol)  
Jet settled down and began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edward ran ahead, her long limbs flailing about.  
Faye and Spike walked side by side, not too far behind.  
Ed stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it, Ed?" asked Faye.  
  
"Ed forgot Ed's computer," Edward replied.  
  
"Leave it," Spike said and continued walking. "We're almost there, and you can get your computer when we get home."  
Edward hung her head and pouted, but continued walking.  
She caught sight of a clothing shop and squealed.  
  
"Edward sees shop for clothes!" she shouted and pointed it out.  
  
"Yes, Ed, we're going there," replied Faye.  
  
"YIPPEEE!!!" Ed shouted and started running towards the shop.  
Spike and Faye just kept walking at the same pace, and let her run ahead.  
She burst through the shop door and shouted, "ED IS HERE!"  
Everyone inside turned to look.  
Ed grinned and ran through the aisles, looking at the clothes.  
Spike and Faye walked in, seeing Ed running wildly through the clothing.  
Spike buried his face in his hands from embarrassment, but Faye ran after Ed.  
  
"Ed! GET BACK HERE EDWARD!" she shouted.  
People walking by stopped to stare in the window.  
Faye noticed and grabbed Ed.  
  
"Ed, people are staring," she whispered.  
Edward grinned.  
  
"HI STARING PEOP-" she shouted, but was silenced by a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Eh, heh heh..." Faye said, very embarrassed, and waved her hand. "She just likes to play."  
Ed squealed.  
  
"So, Ed, have you picked anything out yet?" Faye asked her.  
Edward held up a blue dress.  
Faye took it from her and examined it.  
  
"Hmmm... this actually looks pretty nice," she said. "You have good taste in clothing, Ed!"  
  
Ed grinned and said, "Ed has good taste! What's that mean?"  
  
"It means that the things you like are good," Faye explained the best she could.  
  
"The things Ed likes are good..."  
  
"Yes, now let's go buy this dress!" Faye replied and walked over to Spike, who was hiding in a corner.  
  
"Spike, wake up," she shouted in his ear. "Come on, we have to pay for this and get to the school! We can't be late!"  
Spike rubbed his ear and slowly walked to the cash register.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said. He turned to the cashier, "How much?"  
  
"3,000 woolongs," the cashier replied.  
Spike sighed and reluctantly gave him the money.  
As they walked out, he turned to Faye and said, "You're lucky that we'll be getting a big bounty, otherwise this would be coming out of YOU'RE share."  
Faye said nothing.  
Ed ran to the school, dress in hand, and the other two walking behind her.  
When she got there, she quickly pulled the dress over her clothes and skidded into the office.  
  
"May I help you?" the receptionist asked her.  
  
"HI!" Ed shouted. "Edward is Edward!"  
The lady gave her a confused look.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Edward is Edward! Here to school!" she insisted.  
Faye and Spike walked in, and Spike pulled her back.  
  
"Uhh... sorry about that," Faye told the receptionist apologetically. "She gets a little... hyper, you know?"  
The lady nodded in agreement and asked, "Are you his... (she looked at Ed) or her mother?"  
  
"Yes, this is my daughter Edward, and my husband Spike," Faye told her. "We're here to enroll her and meet with the teacher, Miss Jayner?"  
  
"Ah, yes," the receptionist said. "Mr. Tekinali told me you would be coming."  
Faye nodded, "So... will we get to meet with the teacher yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet, you will not get to meet the teacher, just the principal" the receptionist told her.  
Faye and Spike both thought, 'darn, now we gotta wait!'  
The principal walked in.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
Faye and Spike said in unison, "Hi."  
They each shook his hand, and followed him into his office.  
Edward jumped and did flips.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HIYA PRINCIPAL PERSON!!!" she shouted.  
The receptionist gave her a funny look as she ran into the office.  
Faye, Spike, and the principal talked about the enrollment, while Ed looked around the room, in her own little world.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I cut off in the middle of a section... sry about that, but... ya know... brain block!  
Thanks to all that reviewed! (it seems to be my most popular fic... it got the most reviews!) 


End file.
